Talk:Fi
blah Hang on a second, didn't Miyamoto say that it wasn't going to be a sequel to LoZ:TP? Rovanus (talk) although i have no belief in it ( i dont think itd be a good idea) the master sword theory is widly spreading on line. Oni Dark Link 16:21, 5 June 2009 (UTC) i agree but still think it should be there. Oni Dark Link 16:28, 5 June 2009 (UTC) She also looks a little like a twili, or however it's spelled, maybe TP will follow the examples of Wind waker and OoT and have a direct sequel 13:42, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I think that she is niether the Master Sword or the Fairy Queen. I think she is Navi, because Navi disappeared at the end of OoT. We also don't know how long a Fairy can live.(Darknut15 (talk) 22:18, 14 July 2009 (UTC)) Not sure what you mean with the Harry Potter thing, but I am stating this theory because Navi just fell off the face of the Zelda series. Plus, Nintendo has thrown some odd stuff at us in the past.(Darknut15 (talk) 22:23, 14 July 2009 (UTC)) It's so obvious that she's the master sword. Miyamoto has pointed out that Link has no sword in the picture TWICE and that the blue figure will be a big part of the game. She resembles the master sword: blue/silver color, she has striped legs=the master sword's striped handle, her cloak=master sword's wings, lines on abdomen=lines on master sword blade, her head=master sword handle (shape), jewel on chest=jewel on master sword, circle on abdomen= master sword base. Too many similarities. Although I admit she has a resemblence to the Queen of Fairies, how would the Queen of Fairies be a big part in the story? --Nunovanhalen (talk) 14:38, 20 July 2009 (UTC) To answer your question, easly. Literally nothing has been released about the game.—'Triforce' 14 18:24, 20 July 2009 (UTC) It is possible that she is the spirit of the Master Sword. Cococrash11 Look real close to what her pants is... interesting lines... and I think her neck would be the handle of the blade and isn't the gemestone on the Mastersword yellow? Masterlink03 (talk) 19:56, May 5, 2010 (UTC) i think that she's ganons because they look a like and mite be his sword too Really? This is about....the most incoherent "thing" I have ever heard, and it doesn't make sense if it were coherent.'-- C2' / 23:29, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I think he is saying that she looks like ganondorfs sword in twilight princess which it could be. i heard that a lot of people think its navi though. Mr Theory (talk) 18:25, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I think the blue figure is very possible to be the spirit of the Master Sword. (talk) Eiji Aonuma Confirms theory Recently miyamoto said he took a look at some fan speculation of zelda wii and was surprised at how much of it was right. That can only mean this theory (there is not other noteable speculation). I think that means its true (to my sadness. O well it could still work as long as they do it right). Oni Link 01:00, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Just as long as they give Link a pimped out car, a shiny AK-47 and a mackin' beeyotch to make up for it, I can live with it. --AuronKaizer ''' 01:07, November 21, 2009 (UTC) While it is a confirmation it doesn't confirm really anything. He just says that some of the speculation is correct. This could be that she is the spirit of the sword or any other theory out there since it isn't said what speculation is correct. --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:55, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :What he said. --AuronKaizer ' 03:58, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Exactly. He didn't say ''what theory was correct, just that part of it is. Jedimasterlink (talk) 05:21, December 4, 2009 (UTC) that might be pretty cool if she was his sword if they do good animation of her transforming in to it and mayby they make it so she will turn in other things link can use. --Awesomedude1996 (talk) 17:22, December 2, 2009 (UTC) i wonder how this wil effect timeline theorys. if the master sword could always do this then why has it never before or after? maybe it will be explained during the game or maybe it wont whic will further disprove all timelines or the theory might be wrong Oni Link 18:40, December 2, 2009 (UTC) or mayby it will be a whole timeline of its own just a thought --Awesomedude1996 (talk) 21:38, December 2, 2009 (UTC) an idea mayby gannon realizes that the master sword is wat keeps killing him so he destroys it, but its spirit come out of the broken master sword and finds link. i think its a good posiblility. --Awesomedude1996 (talk) 16:53, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I agree with the MS Spirit theory but.. Not how people are seeing her. I see it upside-down from everyone else... Link's hand appears (to me) that it would grab her HEAD, not her legs. This being said, I see her head = the handle, her cape as the hilt, the jewel as the jewel.. but her LEGS.. i see as the blade, because they're more grey than the rest of her, and the way they go inward shape them as such.. also, the space between them makes for the line down the middle of the sword I guess. Really, it's the way the cape falls that sold it for me.. but whatever I guess i agrree with you because thats how it looks to me too but plz sign your posts --Awesomedude1996 (talk) 20:44, March 24, 2010 (UTC) just maybe... Y'know... she kinda looks like a princess. Maybe the princess of the sages/master sword? Maybe even Midna's sister or something...Malon girl5 (talk) 13:37, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Contradiction On the Zelda Wii page, it says "Miyamoto announced that it will not be a sequel to the more recent Zelda game also for the Wii, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.", but here it says that he's confirmed that it is. Which is right? -- 18:07, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Obviously not us. We can't be right if we say the oposite thing Nintendo says. It just doesn't work that way.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 18:09, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :If we could change what the game would be about, that would be cool. Us right and Nintendo wrong... Super duh... 19:11, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Well I don't. That would mean that the Rito and Korok wouldn't be the Zora and Kokiri. I normally wouldn't believe it, but I read that Nintendo comfirmed it on this site, and other places.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 19:17, May 5, 2010 (UTC) He's talking about if we could change whats right. I said if we could change whats right, then the Rito and Korok wouldn't be what Nintendo said they were, because of a certain user.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 20:39, May 5, 2010 (UTC) It was me and Alpaca.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 20:57, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Read the discussion. We are talking about that. He said if we could change what was right, and Nintendo would be wrong. I said if we could, then the Rito and Koroks wouldn't have evolved, and it started because of speculation about Zelda Wii.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 21:18, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thats one way to get back on topic.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 21:27, May 5, 2010 (UTC) The IP said: who is right? Zeldapedia or Nintendo. I said: obviously not us, because Nintendo is making the game, not us. Then Alpaca said it would be cool if we could change what's right. I said it wouldn't, because if we could, the Rito and Korok wouldn't have evolved like Nintendo said, because of a few user who still don't believe it. If you still don't pay attention to what I'm saying, then I give up, because I don't know any other way to explain it.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 12:59, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, you're not listening to what I was saying. I answered the IP. See?: On the Zelda Wii page, it says "Miyamoto announced that it will not be a sequel to the more recent Zelda game also for the Wii, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.", but here it says that he's confirmed that it is. Which is right? --174.16.255.18 18:07, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Obviously not us. We can't be right if we say the oposite thing Nintendo says. It just doesn't work that way.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 18:09, May 5, 2010 (UTC) --Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 13:46, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'm listening to you, but I know you're wrong. The IP is asking what Nintendo said, because this site says that Nintendo has confirmed two opposite things. Since Nintendo can't have confirmed both of them, he is asking which one they did confirm. -'Isdrakthül' 14:05, May 6, 2010 (UTC) That's not what I was saying. He knows what Nintendo said. He's asking which one of us is right. I said Nintendo is right.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 14:09, May 6, 2010 (UTC) The most likely scenario, as far as I can see, is that it´s a TP sequel. AT LEAST we can say that it´s going to have a similar graphic presentation. The Gerudo Guy The Blue Figure's Appearance I am putting down this section just to recognize some features of her... now people look at her face and hair and don't get too much from it... well they only can observate... my friend and a face popped in my head... Queen of Fairie's from The Wind Waker... look at the picture they are almost identical (except for the dot on her head) Masterlink03 (talk) 19:58, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :It's already noted in the article... --AuronKaizer ' 20:11, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Darn... Masterlink03 (talk) 20:14, May 6, 2010 (UTC) still we can use this just to look at certain features... and describe them... I'll have to read this article fully before I'll proceed... how about this? what if the she isnt acually the master sword, but still related. what if shes the person that forged the master sword, what if SHE is evil's bane?! it is quite believable, she might have forged the sword to resemble her and besides, every sword needs somebody to forge it. :Meh. I'm not particularly fond of this theory, but I suppose it's possible. -'Minish Link 16:28, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I say the Master sword was somehow destroyed, and the power to repel evil (the blue figure) escaped and found Link. At E3, Nintendo will most likely tell everyone who she is.~iNavi It is the Skyward Sword Confirmed from E3 At 6:45 they say "That mysterious figure in last year's art is the Skyward Sword. People suspected this to be the Master Sword…but spoiler alert, the Skyward Sword becomes the Master Sword. (laughs)." http://wii.ign.com/articles/109/1098500p1.html --Bebopblue (talk) 03:59, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Wait Not a Female http://www.officialnintendomagazine.co.uk/article.php?id=19093 the person who the skyward sword changes into is not a woman. "Basically what leads Link on this adventure is the Skyward Sword," said Aonuma. "When that sword is actively guiding Link it actually transforms into a feminine figure. I wouldn't say that it's female per se but it's a feminine figure." i think that from now on we should regard the Skward Swords Human form as he until proven otherwise, because nintendo them selves have confirmed its not female. Ixbran (talk) 07:59, February 5, 2011 (UTC) The only reason the figure isn't "female, per se" is because swords don't have a gender. He says that the figure is feminine, though, so I think it is still justifiable to call the figure "female". In fact, calling it "he" is completely un''justifiable. Nothing in that quote suggests any degree of maleness. Jedimasterlink (talk) 08:07, February 5, 2011 (UTC) men can be feminine, though you do have a point. would it be best if we just referred to the skyward sword as an It then? when describing it in the article we shall use the term "s/he"? i notice other wikis tend to use this term when referring to genderless characters. Ixbran (talk) 08:09, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Or we could just call the Blue Figure "it" -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 09:36, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :I say we call it "it". -'Minish Link' 15:45, February 5, 2011 (UTC) It looks as if thats what we're doing anyway judging by the article Oni Link 15:51, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Or we could just wait until the game comes out and say for now that it's gender is unconfirmed. The 19:39, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Prince Ralis Redirect Should the "Blue Figure" redirect (the name we used before we knew the official name) be deleted or kept at this point? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:39, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :I reckon deletion. Was always a placeholder name from the beginning and there's plenty of other Blue Figures in the series Oni Link 20:36, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm going to agree with that. -'Minish Link' 20:37, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Official Site name The official skyward site does say her name is Fi http://www.zelda.com/skywardsword/#/world/skyloft/the-mysterious-fi 16:54, October 29, 2011 (UTC)Lionelthehun (talk)